Polyether polyols which are formed by alkoxylating various amines are known. Thus, in U.S. Pat. No.s 3,423,344 and 3,499,009, polyols are described which are produced by reacting methylene-bis(phenylamine) with various alkylene oxides. Although these polyols, when used to produce rigid polyurethane foams, have met with some success, the resultant foams still suffer from problems relative to dimensional stability and surface friability.
Alkoxylated toluene diamines are also broadly known. Thus, in British Pat. No. 972,772, a product is broadly described which is the alkoxylated product of tetra-.beta.-hydroxyl ethyl-2,4-diamino toluene. However, this reference gives no guidelines as to ratios of the various alkylene oxides to be used in producing foams of good dimensional stability and good surface friability.